


Concerns

by nanadewdrops



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanadewdrops/pseuds/nanadewdrops
Summary: He had been making her mood going downhill since the day began. But as always he has his reasons.
Relationships: Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where the Toronto residency never existed and the two main leads are not as dense about their feelings to each other. The timeline would be during season 3 of course with the fellows and all. In my head, they probably got married a year or two before season 3 starts (I'm delulu lol)

“Kou-kun, come one! We’re going to be late!” Megumi called for her husband as she tried to get into her black slacks. Too bad the zipper won’t pull up the way it supposed to. The staff leader sighed. Did the slacks shrunk in the dryer or did she just gained a few pounds that she can’t get into her slacks anymore?

Must be the former.

She doesn’t have the time for this. Getting out of the slacks, she grabbed the one thing she knows there is no way she won’t fit into. The skirt.

“Kou-kun!” again she cried for her husband who was apparently taking his sweet time in the shower. Still nothing. Megumi sighed. Not this again. They’re going to be late for work. Again.

“Aizawa Kousaku!”

* * *

Fortunately they punched the cards just in time but not without Megumi giving her husband the coldest glare she could ever muster.

“What?”

“You’re impossible.” she said before walking towards the locker room, leaving her husband without any other remark.

Aizawa Kousaku however was keeping his eyes onto his wife. There’s something different about her these days. Her mood had been on and off for the most random of times, her appetite has become bigger and this is the third time this week that she’s been wearing the same black skirt.

The man has his suspicions. He just needs to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day to make sure what he deduced was correct.

And that means…

* * *

“What do you mean I should get off the heli for today?” her husband has always been quite peculiar but the request he made today was by far the weirdest one so far. Both being flight doctors, they already know the risks of being on the heli but to suddenly being worried about the risks after she had been doing this for years… it just doesn’t make much sense.

“Just exchange it with Fujikawa.” he replied.

The man that was being mentioned was quick to give them his two cents on the idea. “Why am I getting dragged into this?”

“See? He’s perfectly fine with it.” and without giving his wife any chance to retort, he walked away from the scene, heading towards the ICU for his rounds.

“Why can he be so impossible?”

“You’re the one that said yes to marry him.” Fujikawa quipped and he was ready to say more but Shiraishi’s glare was enough to shut him up.

“Why is everyone being so sensitive this morning?” Fujikawa asked to no one in particular but a certain flight nurse was walking by and heard it.

“Well I’m sorry for being so sensitive!” said Saejima Haruka as she pushed a few clipboards to Fujikawa.

“Why does it always have to be me?”

* * *

“Shiraishi?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you not in your jumpsuit?” Hiyama asked as she looked at her friend from head to toe. “And why is Fujikawa in his?” she continued as she looked over to Fujikawa who was apparently trying to beg about something from Saejima.

The flight nurse was trying to hide her smile. Hiyama shook her head. The nurse really got Fujikawa wrapped up in her fingers.

“We traded.” the staff leader grudgingly said. Noticing the sudden change in the woman’s mood, Hiyama decided not to push the matter any longer. Her friend had been quite temperamental lately and she does not want to risk her day off heli duty today. Who knows what Megumi would do if Hiyama choose to antagonize her any longer?

* * *

“Is it me or the atmosphere is quite tense today?” Yokomine whispered to Yukimura as they walked towards the staff area.

“Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei haven’t spoken to each other at all today.” Natori added.

“Did they have a huge fight?” Yukimura wondered. But as usual, the phone rang and the whole team starts to prepare for their first case for the day.

* * *

“I just don’t get what was going on his head! Suddenly using his veto power and told me not to go on the heli today. He didn’t even tell me why!”

“Shiraishi?”

“What?!”

Hiyama tried to clear her throat. Megumi was starting to look very dangerous right now. Especially with a fork in her hands. Mulling over her choice of words, Hiyama chose the safest one. “You’re killing off the tomatoes.”

True enough the cherry tomatoes had already lost their natural shape and is currently in the form of a glob. No longer looking as appetizing as they used to, she pushed the small bowl away, frowning in the process.

“My tomatoes… I was looking forward to eat them.”

“Since when do you like tomatoes that much?” Hiyama asked but Megumi just shrugged.

As Megumi was frowning over her pulverized tomatoes, another small bowl was placed in front of her. A bowl of tomatoes along with a huge glass of milk. Hiyama Mihoko was puzzled but she choose not to ask.

The one that placed the two items on the table said nothing but took a seat with his tray at another table near to where Hiyama and his wife were seating.

“Oi, Aizawa. What has gotten into your wife today?” Hiyama asked in which he just shrugged. Grudgingly, Megumi stabbed through one of the cherry tomatoes and a few seconds, the bowl was clean.

“Drink the milk.” Aizawa said as his wife scowled. He keeps telling her what to do today and it is getting quite annoying. Hiyama who is apparently caught in the middle was started to get uneasy. When these two hard-heads fought, it is better to be away before getting caught in the cross-fire.

The obstetrician was trying to get away as she slowly rose from her seat without being noticed but Megumi stopped her. “Hiyama.” Hiyama sighed. Apparently she is not getting out of this as she hopped to be.

“Can you tell that stubborn doctor that he should not be bossing people around?”

“Shiraishi I really don’t-”

“You’re being childish.”

“Aizawa you idi-”

“Childish? You keep telling me what to do and expect me to go through will all of it without even giving me a reason why!”

“Shiraishi, people are looking-” but before Hiyama could finish, Megumi stormed out of the cafeteria refusing to lose to her husband. Hiyama sighed before she frowned at Aizawa.

“Now why did you do that? Are you THAT eager to get a divorce?”

“Her hormones had been all around these past few weeks. Check her pulse Hiyama.”

Hiyama gaped. “You mean she’s- I mean are you sure?”

“I have my suspicions. Can you help me confirm it?” Aizawa asked and Hiyama nodded.

“That’s why you did what you did. Why didn’t you just oh, I don’t know… just ask her?” Hiyama asked in the matter-of-fact tone.

“I don’t think she knows it for herself.”

“She can’t be THAT dense to not notice things as obvious as-” Hiyama paused. She looked at Aizawa and together they knew the answer that wasn’t needed to be spoken out loud.

Aizawa Megumi IS that dense. 

* * *

“Are you okay Shiraishi-sensei? You’re looking quite pale.” Haitani asked to which Megumi slowly nodded, even when she herself was not really convinced with her own answer. Her vision was starting to look blurry and her head was spinning. Her body feels heavy and she’s starting to loose balance.

The next thing she knew was that everything turned black.

* * *

Everyone was panicking when their staff leader suddenly collapsed to the floor. Haitani was about to call for a stretcher but Aizawa was already carrying his wife towards one of the empty wards with Hiyama in tow.

* * *

When she was finally awake, the pounding has stopped but the feeling of nausea took place. She sat up suddenly and saw her husband was leaning on the wall, watching her. He didn’t say anything as he went up to her side and carried her to the toilet and he stayed with her when she spilled out all of her stomach’s contents, even rubbing her back up and down.

When she was done, again without a word he lifted her up again and the tucked her into bed. Megumi knew that an apology was supposed to be in session but she just can’t bring herself to say them.

“Rest. Take the whole day off.” he said.

“But-”

“For my sake. And for the baby’s.”

“But-” she was about to protest again and then her brain finally synthesized the sentence. “Wait, what?” before Aizawa could provide the explanation, the door burst open and Hiyama, Fujikawa and Saejima entered with a wide smile on their faces.

“So did you tell her that she’s pregnant?” Hiyama asked bluntly.

“I was about to before you people burst in.” Aizawa sighed.

“I told you to knock.” Fujikawa interrupted but was stopped with Saejima’s glare.

“Congratulations, Shiraishi-sensei, Aizawa-sensei.” said Saejima. “Shiraishi-sensei, are you okay?” she asked as she looked over to Megumi who was frozen.

Aizawa Kousaku reached for his wife’s hands and squeezed them affectionately. Looking into her eyes, he understood.

_I’m pregnant? With child? Our child?_

_Yes._

Slowly Megumi carved out a smile, her eyes getting teary in the process. She’s pregnant. They’re going to have their own small family.

And as her husband pressed a light peck on her head and one by one of her co-workers and interns walked in to congratulate them, she thanked the god for blessing her with the gifts she have in life. Two of them being her husband and their unborn child.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I don’t know where I was going for this one but I just wanted to write when our favourite pairing finally starts a family! Also a shout out for a-flowingheat because if it wasn’t for Scrubs I won’t even think of writing this. 
> 
> P/S: Hiyama and the rest of the staff still calls Shiraishi by her maiden name because since there are two Aizawas in Lifesaving it would be confusing for everyone would it not? Plus I think it’s gonna be awkward for Hiyama to call Shiraishi something else. It just doesn’t add up you know? Or it’s just me being nonsense again.
> 
> P/P/S : Please comment lots and lots please. It would make me very, very, very, very happy!


End file.
